


So Hot You're Hurting My Feelings

by ramennuudles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meetings, M/M, Return of the hello kitty pj bottoms, college shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramennuudles/pseuds/ramennuudles
Summary: Things that Steve Rogers is:-a broke college student-currently crushing on the the guy down the hall who almost caught their dorm on fire-and a man who owns bright pink hello kitty pajama bottomsSteve likes to think he's handling everything quite well.(spoiler alert: he isn't)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	So Hot You're Hurting My Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> *throws at you*
> 
> TAKE ITTTTTTTTTTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hey ramen! I thought you said you were going to learn from your last multi chaptered fic and plan out a story before even writing?"
> 
> yeah I did say that but I'm also a big fat fucking liar aren't I.
> 
> cheers to a new fic, expect something actually thought/planned out this friday :)
> 
> title is the song "So Hot You're Hurting My Feelings" by squirrel flower
> 
> also, this is gonna get updated when I feel like updating it lol, no promises. (plus this draft was going to expire in like, 15 mins so take it!!!)

The moment when Steve realized that it was laundry day was the moment he just knew that today was going to suck. Something that has been consistent through his time at university is that something always goes wrong when you're carrying a basket of fresh clean clothes. 

However, this laundry day was specially worse than the others since the only clean pair of pants he had left were his bright pink hello kitty pajama bottoms that Steve ordered off of amazon while blackout drunk.

When the pants arrived, they were shoved away into the very back of his closet, only serving as a reminder to not attempt to out drink his European buddies. 

Now the fluffy pink pants basically mocked him and the coffee stained shorts he was holding in his hands. With a resenting sigh, Steve pulled on the pajama bottoms accepting defeat. All he had to do was collect all his dirty clothes, make it down to the dorm laundry room, and then when his clothes were done book it back to his room without anyone seeing him. Because it was 10:30pm on a Thursday night, Steve was so sure that it would be possible. What could go wrong?

Many things Steve would quickly learn.

-

Confident after getting to the ground floor without anyone seeing him, Steve throws his laundry into the washing machine. Fishing two quarters from his offending pants and pushing them into the slot rewards him with a working and running machine. 

Everything was going surprisingly smoothly and Steve, lulled into a sense of security, pulls out his phone to pass time. 

As he was just in the process of responding to a text, the dorm fire alarm begins its obnoxious blaring. Steve sat frozen for a minute. 3 things crossed his mind.

1\. His laundry had like 2 minutes left before he could move it to the dryer and Steve didn't really want it to sit in there for an hour. 

2\. When the fire alarm goes off ALL the students in the dorm have to make their way outside the building into the designated safe area.

And 3?

The pants. His stupid hello kitty pajama bottoms. Steve slaps his hand over his face.

Here's the issue: they aren't necessarily awful. They're comfy sure, obnoxious looking as well but thats not what Steve was concerned about. See, on move in day of his second year at university, Steve saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire life. "he could be a model" beautiful, thats how _woah_ he looked. 

Steve was a big people person, he knew almost everyone and if he didn't, you could bet that he knew someone else who did. The problem was that Steve had _no_ clue who the mysterious guy was, even after asking around. It took him begging his RA for just a smidge of information on the guy.

He had a single room and he wished to be left alone. Something, probably from the uninterested tone, was telling him that his RA was just assuming that the guy didn't want company. But that didn't stop Steve from thinking about mysterious guy from 208 often. 

Quite frankly he didn't want the guy to associate him with the hello kitty pajama bottoms. Steve didn't get to dwell on it as his phone began ringing. He picks up and starts walking towards the exit of the laundry room and consequently, the side ground floor exit.

"Hey Sam."

 _"Steve, you out yet man?"_ Steve pushes the door open and spies the big group of students being ushered out the building. He cringes and speed walks towards the backside of the parking lot. 

"Yeah I'm just exiting now, where are you?"

 _"I'm by this bright and ugly looking car. It's like big bird yellow, you couldn't miss it."_ He squints his eyes and does zero on the offendingly coloured car. 

"Wow thats awful. I'll be there in a min." Steve hangs up and walks just a little faster to hopefully avoid other students. 

Unfortunately it's laundry day and the world hates him.

"Rogers!" A familiar voice calls his name. 

"Oh no." He whispers to himself, frozen in place.

If it was anyone else, Steve would of booked it but it was Maria, the RA from the floor above him. Quite frankly he was terrified of her after he watched her take out two drunk guys harassing some girl. 

"Maria, hey what's up uh, I'm just heading to the parking lot." Steve smiles awkwardly hoping his answer will appease her. Maria just roles her eyes at him as she gets closer.

"Sure you were. I need you to stay with another student for a minute, just until I get another RA." She gestures behind her and then looks down at Steve's pants making a face. "Laundry day?" An awkward nod from Steve. "Ok I don't know why I asked I don't care. Here look after him. I'll be back."

She pushes someone towards and Steve nearly chokes on his own spit. Right in front of him was the absolutely gorgeous guy from moving day. 

Damn laundry day. 

"You're 208." Mystery guy squints at him before also looking at his pajama bottoms and frowning. 

"And you're pants are... loud. It's bothering me." 

"Hi. I'm Steve, I don't usually wear these." Steve gestures at his "loud" pants according to 208. "What's your-"

"I know who you are." He feels himself let out a little _Oh_ at 208 words. It goes quiet. 

Maria's already left so Steve can't talk to her to fill the silence. 

"I uh, I wonder what set off the alarm. Wild right." He lets out a little laugh trying to lighten the mood. 

"It was a candle." 208 answers bluntly. 

"How'd you-" 

"it was my candle." Steve lets out his 2nd _Oh_ of the night. 

They sit in silence after that. 208 obviously not wanting to talk and Steve who gave up trying. Maybe his RA wasn't just assuming. Steve looks at 208 from the corner of his eye. 

He really was just as beautiful up close. A sharp jaw and deep set eyes accompanied by strong brows, real model potential even with the angry expression fit across his face. As Steve was admiring his face, 208 sharply turned his head at him. His expression turned from angry to irritated. Or Steve thinks, he doesn't really know. 

"What are you staring at." The was nothing nice about his tone but Steve had to stop himself from smiling excitedly at 208. Being a people person means that you meet some blunt people who don't really care about what others think. 

Steve's had practice, quite frankly Steve's the master at it. He managed to be-friend TWO way-too-blunt people in the past year or so. 

"Nothing." He says with a light grin. Admittedly he's actually staring at 208's hair now. Soft brown waves with hints of caramel highlights. It seemed well cared for, Steve likes that. 

Another squinty glare gets sent to him from the brunette and Steve takes that as a win.

-

Maria eventually comes back with his floor's RA in toe and basically shoos Steve away from the conversation. As he steps away, he watches 208 nods his head at whatever Maria was talking about. Steve guesses about the candle and the rules of the dorm. He's about to look away but catches a look thrown at him by newly dubbed not-so-mysterious guy. 

208 quickly looks away from Steve and back at the two RA with what Steve is a assuming is a slight blush on his cheeks. 

_Oh?_ Steve's 3 _oh_ of the day. He feels himself grinning again. It could of been the back lighting or the breeze of the summer night but Steve feels absolutely gleeful at the implications. 

When he eventually gets to Sam waiting by the awful colour choice of car, Sam asks him what's with the smile and the quote on quote "hot pants"

"I have the best idea." 

"That's about those pants or..?"

"It's laundry day asshole. You'll see though." Steve watches 208 from a distance walk back into the dorm building with the other students shuffling in. "I'm gonna make a friend and maybe a boyfriend." He smiles proudly at his words. Sam just laughs as he shakes his head. 

"Oh god this isn't gonna go well."

Steve hopes it does, as he would be wearing his good hello kitty pants for nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dumb easter eggs I've included in this chapter:
> 
> -the hello kitty pj's being inspired by the ones that peter parker had
> 
> -bucky's dorm number being #208. this one is obscure but his prisoner number is #56898 and I put them on the second floor and chose 8 since there's two 8s in his number. idk I thought it was fun
> 
> ok here's a little fun fact about this story. I actually had written a short draft with a similar preface to this fic back in early 2020 but I never ended up flushing it out further. I love recycling (why do I keep doing this to myself)

**Author's Note:**

> check out some of my other (completed) fics if u enjoyed this one!!


End file.
